Predilection
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Rini has to admit that the blonde has started to grow on her. But she definitely shouldn't be having such thoughts about a friend. No matter how toned his bare chest is, or how how water dripped down the crevasses of his muscles, or the swimwear resting so low on his hips taunted her… (Mature content warning) Oneshot request from Professor SEELE 15. Rini/Robert from SuperS.


**_A/N: This is a_** ** _request for a Rini (Chibiusa) and Robert pairing. Finally finished. Sorry this took so long. I had school work and some personal issues to deal with. This was unusually hard for me to do but I tried._**

 ** _WARNING: Mature content. NOT for younger eyes._**

 **[ _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, nothing of Sailor Moon or anything related to it.]**

* * *

 _Robert tugged at the waist of her bikini bottoms, bringing their bodies closer. Rini looked up at him with wide eyes, a warm feeling bubbling in her stomach. He tipped her chin up with the knuckle of his finger and Rini's eyes fluttered close._

 _The touch from his other hand traveled, lowering from the small of her back and she let out an involuntary squeak when he gave a slight squeeze._

 _He chuckled, in turn pressing their bodies together. Oh, she felt so hot; this closeness felt so good! And when his hips started moving..._

Rini blinked, watching the team of swimmers and the coaches walking up and down the sides of the pool. Beside her, Melody and Mika cheered loudly. Others in the stands were supporting their team with homemade posters, T-shirts, screaming over the coaches' whistles. And Rini just sat with her cheeks in her hands and a red blush creeping up her face again.

It was from a dream her fantasy had been; it wasn't the first time Rini has had such thoughts, such dreams before. They started a couple years ago, and as time wore on, they developed into more…racy scenarios.

That dream has had several variations to it, most that weren't so innocent and involving more than just kissing...

At her side, Melody jumped, screaming out encouragement to their swimmers, and Mika doing the same by her side.

Today was a swimming meet of Crossroads High against some school the next state over. Rini didn't care to know. Her cheeks burned red watching the swimmers, eyeing one particular. She watched the way his hips swayed, the ripples of his shoulder blades as he stretched, his curves the water droplets slid between, ending at the little black speedo that so nicely outlined—-

"Hey, Rini!"

The pinkette jumped, her friend shaking her from her daydream. Rini forced a smile, feeling her face still warm and hoped her blush wasn't too visible.

Melody grinned. "You're not going to cheer? …I'm sure Robert would _love_ it." A mischievous smirk grew from the girl's grin.

Rini's gaze unintentionally and immediately glanced in the direction she last saw the mentioned blonde. She then huffed, saying how would Melody know.

Melody's answer was another knowing smirk.

Robert was a student Rini knew back in primary school. He had a crush on her back then, feelings she wasn't able to reciprocate.

 _"I'm sorry Robert, but I just...can't go out with you."_

 _"I get it, but... You already like someone else, don't you?"_

 _Rini remained silent, both children unaware of the Serena and the others eavesdropping on the conversation of the two children._

 _"Wow." The young blonde rubbed the base of his neck. "I don't mean to brag but this is the rift time anyone's ever rejected me."_

 _Rini said that she didn't like him, not like that. And when he asked if there was already someone she fancied to which she remained silent, giving him his answer. Truth is, she didn't have anyone in mind, but she wasn't going to let him know that._

Rini didn't hear much from him after that—yeah they talked but they didn't try to proceed past begin acquaintances. And once she graduated elementary school and the complications with the other Sailor Scouts were solved, Rini eventually returned back to her own time. But it wasn't long until she missed her old life and all those she had known, and she missed her friends—especially her friends. She was lucky her mother eventually allowed her to come back years later for secondary school. And this is where she met up with Melody, Kyuusuke, and Mika again, spinning some tale about having been away at some boarding school.

Now, the pinkette was back and seems to have only eyes for a certain blonde currently.

Melody gave an evil smile. "Rini… So you have _no idea_ , huh…?"

Now, Mika had slowed her cheering to eavesdrop on the two girls. Rini's blush increased.

Melody was right, though, Rini admitted in an embarrassed hush.

All three looked back to the swimmers and Rini's eyes found the aforementioned blonde.

She and Robert had started on a chance encounter, never expecting to run into each other years later. It was awkward she would admit, but over time the two started getting along. After reintroducing themselves, Rini and Robert started getting along despite enduring Melody's good-natured teasing. But over time, Rini noticed how Robert looked for her attention more, how they were started to hang out increasingly over the weekends, the glances he gave when they all were together, when he licked icecream off her finger that one time...

When Robert admitted that he thought about her after all this years, Rini didn't know exactly how to take it.

Robert joined Crossroads's boys swimming team almost three years ago, and now in high school's final year, Rini had to admit that it was a good look for him—his uniform, that is. Of his bare chest, water dripping down the crevasses of his muscles, the swimwear so low on his hips...

She prayed that her blush couldn't be seen, too afraid to glance over to see if Melody was watching her.

No one knew of their encounters, of the many times she and Robert made arrangements to meet after school, of their secret talks and kisses pressed against the wall… No one knew, and Rini wasn't planning on telling anyone either.

Once—the last time they met up, actually, which was at the end of last week—was an intense make out session that left them breathless, Rini's cheeks a lovely rosy color, and an unfulfilled hot something coiled in their pits. Rini went home quite restless afterwards—and it did nothing to ease her heated dreams, them only growing more erotic and leaving her to wake in a cold sweat and arousal.

Sitting on the bleachers, Rini leaned forward with her hands making a teepee over her mouth. She had always wondered what it was like to have someone...

She would frown but couldn't deny that she was starting to take an interest in the blonde. That's why after observing—by accident—Melody and Kyuusuke's making out, she began wondering what it would be like to be with someone, to truly have someone in that way, like the many times she witnessed the younger versions of her parents kissing in the doorway.

Rini secretly wanted that. She craved that, the touch, the affection...

Her hands were in a teepee over her lips as she watched the blonde swimmer. Her crimson eyes drank in the sight of Robert's arm reaching up, his taunt abdomen on show, his muscles on display with an audience to see.

Transfixed, Rini stared. She watched Robert position himself on a starting block, see him run a hand through his hair, and then went into the race.

Rini sighed, remembered the time they—along with Melody and Kyuusuke—snuck out for a late night swim. When her two friends-turned-newly-couple swam off in a conversation, Rini and Robert were having their own.

Rini's fingertips ghosted across her lips.

They had kissed that night too, kissed quite hard.

A slight giggle bubbled its way up her throat and was released at a volume too low for her friends to hear.

She wanted to kiss him again, imagining those strong arms around her again, remembering the several kisses they've shared. There had always been a sort of hastiness behind them, like a sort of desperate want that always made their lips clash and dance so.

Suddenly she was shaken from her daydreaming again by the realization of someone calling a name. Rini tuned back in to hear Melody calling to an approaching Robert.

Melody waved. "…you're welcome to join us if you want," Rini caught the tail end of the conversation.

Rini's ears burned now. He had apparently just clambered from the pool and stood dripping wet and a towel draped across his broad shoulders. Her gaze lowered more than it should have.

He was right in front of her with a towel, standing in front of her in nothing but that speedo low on his hips, it making his protruding, large, noticeable...

Robert shrugged. Crossroads had just beaten their rivals by a long shot but he said that there were a few things he had to do today and wouldn't be free until later that week.

Melody put up her hands in a shrug of her own, saying that it was fine. Mika went back to talking with another guy at her other side.

Melody waved goodbye and didn't see the glance Robert gave to Rini.

Sometime ago, the two of them had met up on their own one night. Robert had claimed that he wanted to go out for milkshakes. That had been the night his hand slid up her thigh and hers were around the collar of his shirt. That night, she found out how exhilarating touch could be, and several nights a week, she replayed it in her sleep with different scenarios.

Rini wasn't a good girl no matter how nice and innocent she may appear at first. She has never been, and with her sparkling eyes and bright hair, she sent Robert's pulse speeding whenever she was near.

He liked her; she knew. And later that day when she got a call while at her desk, her own pulse went aflutter in her chest.

He wanted to see her again tonight.

Rini covered her snicker with a hand even though she was alone in her room and well away from the past versions of her parents. Not long later, she received a text from Melody reminding her of their study date.

 **...**

It was nighttime when they met up, under a full moon. And with the stars gleaming down on the glowing pool, one can begin to wonder how all these cards have fallen into place. How, Sailor Mini Moon, the cute Sailor Soldier princess from years ago, go from running and playing with childhood friends and painting unicorns to being bent over in a pool in the dark of the night for the first time, feeling lips trail her neck from behind.

Oh, how time changes a lot.

Rini groaned. The hands on her hips tightening and she went limp, sprawling her arms over the concrete surrounding the pool, the ends of her pink ponytails floating on the currents like foam.

Oh, how time can change.

And it did so for Robert. No longer the ladies man he was in his adorable pre-preteen years, he was struck by reality that little girls grow up too and lose interest.

He once had an innocent crush on the young Tsukino he had his arms around now, but that had been one more innocent and now, _crush_ wouldn't exactly be the right term for it.

Rini stifled a moan, her hands reaching behind to clutch desperately around the neck behind her. Her back arched, head falling to rest in the curve of the boy's collarbone. She could feel…something particularly _hard_ , pressing up against the material of her bikini bottoms.

A nervous giggle escaped her lips feeling his bit of stubble tickling her skin.

She could feel his eagerness through his thin swimsuit… Or lack thereof.

Melody was the one who made remarks about the two together, squealing that he and Rini would make a cute couple, much like she had done those years ago. And Rini would tease her right back:

 _"Cute like the way you and Kyuusuke were giggling under the blanket on the sofa? Or cute like how I heard you two moaning that one time?"_

Melody would stutter an excuse and Rini would roll her eyes, wearing a smirk of her own.

She wasn't dumb, she was just silent. She, Melody, and Kyuusuke had grown up together, after all. And though it was disappointing that her two friends were becoming a couple—can't deny that things won't be the same anymore—Rini was happy for them. They were a good match.

She knew she was just being selfish...

And here she was, half dressed in a heated pool late at night...

How did it all come to this? It had just been an innocent night out with a friend...

 _Friends_ , right?

And the way her heart skipped seeing him in that swimwear...

Friends...

Rini's face was now pressed up against Robert's neck, heavy pants coming from the both of them. She suddenly felt something hot and wet slide around the contours of her ear. It was all she could do to stop herself from biting down on his neck. She knew the teasing and remarks that would ensue if either of them were to be seen with marks— _especially_ from Melody and Kyuusuke. It would be _hell_.

Rini gasped, feeling his hips press harder to hers, and bit her lip. His name spilled from her breathless lips and drifted up to the boy's ear, and when she heard him grunt, a thin smile spread across her face at the reply. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more, wanted to release the knot building up in her stomach.

She inched her face slowly up, moaning Robert's name. She earned more pressure on her hips and his fingers biting into her skin in response.

She wanted this. She loved it.

Rini pushed away from the boy, breaking contact between her and his tongue and slightly bouncing against the wall.

Robert moved away immediately, a look of confusion on his face.

She swiveled around, leveling a knee to his waist and tangling her fingers in his hair, his body already automatically gravitating to hers. Her lips stretched in a grin and her eyes sparkled in the pool lights. He found himself staring, not for the first time and captured by her beauty.

There was just something about the look in his eye that sent a fluttery feeling to her stomach, almost like glee. Her fingers tightened in his short golden locks and she bit her lip, seeing Robert eyeing them and knowing that he was just as eager as she was.

His gaze was set on her lips and he licked his own. Her lips looked so soft and luscious...

Robert found himself leaning in for more again.

Rini grinned, him closing the space between them and pressing her back to the edge of the pool. Her hair was dripping wet from their little swim, much like his, clinging to her sides. And when their bodies pressed together, she could feel their hearts hammering in their rib cages.

She nibbled on her lip again, never looking away from his eyes. The ache in her stomach and anticipation was killing her. She needed to get his stupid, fucking swimsuit off— _now_.

He nestled between her legs and her hands slid from his hair down his chest, his mouth molding against hers, hips grinding.

The feeling was wonderful, sending shockwaves across her nerves and a giddiness in her stomach. His breath hitched higher and his hands found the edge of the pool, gripping it for balance.

A slight giggle escaped her. It wasn't exactly excitement but it was something similar that stirred in her chest.

The last time she was cornered like this was after school one time. He had wanted to ask her along to a show he heard about and she had cut him off, grabbing his tie and yanking his lips down to hers.

If he was wearing one now, she would have surely done the same.

Now _that_ had been something done purely out of curiosity. For so long, Rini has wanted someone to care for her, to hold her in strong arms. She's witnessed Serena and Darien's innocent rendezvous for years and had always held the desire until the moment came.

She wanted that, and is why they were in this predicament now.

The friction against their hips was driving her mad, and she could tell by the hastiness of his lips that it was doing the same for him.

Deciding it would be easier to show than to tell, Rini hooked her thumbs in the the waistband of his swimwear and deftly began tugging them down inch by inch. She detached her lips from his to lean in close to his ear where she nibbled, moaned, and earned a guttural groan in reply.

Rini's fingers tugged his waistband, letting it snap back against his skin. Robert hissed and Rini wrapped her legs around her partner's waist for good measure, leaning up in the water so that most of her weight was on him.

His hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her. He knew what she wanted.

Robert stared down at her, lovely pink hair a mess and dripping. Her eyes, usually wide, were half lidded and clouded with lust. A look of relief and adoration was clearly drawn across his and Rini smiled at it.

She was panting now, and within seconds, Robert's expression changed. With a thrust of his hips, he pushed Rini further against the wall, one hand moving to cup her ass, the other keeping the edge for balance.

A lovely gasp escaped her, leaning in to kiss him deeply once again, tightening her legs' hold around him. His hips thrusted upward again, and again, and again. His grip tightened and massaged her ass under the water.

This felt _so_ good, feeling his tongue fight against hers, exploring her cavity, and the way she could feel him pulsing underneath that speedo... Rini pulled away with a gasp, turning his mouth to work on her breasts. He needed not guidance and went to work, pulling her bikini top up and out of the way.

She shivered.

It was a sensory overdrive; the pleasure of Robert's touch, the water lapping around them, the noises of their arousal mixed in with the gentle splashing and the low hum of the colored lights around them. Oh, and when his hand lowered, she could tell that he was inching his suit off. A low sound bubbled up her throat.

She felt his hand slither, creating room in between their bodies and she let out a gasp when his fingers pulled aside the fabric of her purple bikini bottoms.

Robert glanced at her, and earning an approving look, continued. Rini's lips captured between her teeth once more and she let out an erotic sound at feeling his fingertips dancing around her entrance. Her breaths raised in pitch and her grip loosened around him.

Rini became a puddle in his touch. Robert leaned closer, his free hand hosting her higher before returning to grip the side of the pool. His mouth came up to work against hers, tilting to the side for better access. Both moaned at the friction being created and her eyes rolled up.

She loved this.

She let out a cry as something invasive entered her. She broke the kiss in a gasp to glance down and realized that Robert had pressed a finger in her. He then messaged around slowly before going deeper, making her shiver and go limp, an unholy noise coming from her mouth.

It felt so alien with the pool water lapping up around the finger, and for a moment she couldn't decide if she was feeling pleasure or disgust. Then she caught a glimpse of Robert's face. His face wore a thousand emotions. Lust and desire at the forefront, but behind that was apprehension and fear. Rini knew that if she were to say stop now, he would immediately let go, and all those heated day thoughts and dreams would to taunt her even more.

But she wanted this, and sent another gesture for him to continue.

As Robert carefully pressed a second finger into her, realization dawned on the pinkette—that this was _actually_ happening; that this was finally happening.

A displaced smile crept across her face and her arms found purchase around his broad shoulders, wriggling her hips against his hand and higher around his waist.

"Robert—-!" Rini tried to talk, but found herself gasping instead.

Her back arching as Robert's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

She tried again. "R-Robert…" This time her voice came out stronger, more urgent, although still heavily blanketed by pleasure.

The blonde somehow noticed the subtle difference in the tone and could tell that she needed to say something. He brought his face up close to rest his forehead against the pinkeye's, gaze intense as his hand worked inside her. Rini had to struggle to find her voice again, getting lost in the motions his hands danced inside her.

"Robert," it came out almost as a plea. "Uhmm…m-more!"

She watched his face transform from disbelieve to pure, adulterated lust. He closed his eyes, bringing his lips back down to hers.

With his eyes still closed, he frown slightly, laughing lowly. "Rini… I...I don't think I can hold out for much longer."

Immediately, she knew what he meant. Quickly pulling her face away, she hitched her legs up and around his waist again, tightly. Her body burned from his touch and all she wanted was for it to return, to release this coil wound so tightly in her stomach. Her fingers bit down into his shoulders and she held his gaze intently, hers still aglow from becoming breathless.

"Do it," she murmured. "I'm ready."

This was finally happening.

Robert moved his hands onto Rini's waist, waiting until she pushed her bikini bottom around her knees. She shuddered as pool water moved into the space created. She relaxed her hold around his shoulders to let the boy position his hips under her. Their bodies pressed closer, her bare chest to his, their heat seeming to warm up the water itself.

This was finally happening.

Rini leaned, bringing her lips close to his ear and feeling him shiver under her breath. She felt his hands hook under her thighs and her heart was racing. They were pressed so close together that they could feel each other's beating fluttering in their ribcages. It was becoming unbearable, the wait and anticipation, and Rini let out a whimper. When Robert finally lowered her throbbing entrance, Rini's eyes flew opened.

She jerked up, catching herself before she moaned out loud. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to regain her bearings and took in her surroundings.

 _What had happened?_ A cheek slumped in her right hand and a sheet of paper clung to her other cheek that had been pressed to the tabletop.

Oh. She must have fallen asleep...

Her heart fell. She had been so close… It had been such a good dream too, like she was really there with him...

Melody and Kyuusuke had come over to study, this she can remember. Though they insisted on staying focused, the three became distracted per usual. Kyuusuke brought out snacks and Melody turned on the radio. Their conversations diverged from school work and only hours later they finally got back on track. It was hard for Rini to stay focused, and before she knew it, she had been at the pool.

She had drifted off while studying.

Looking around, she saw that the dining room was now empty, and finding Melody and Kyuusuke's things gone, suspected they had left too. She grumbled to herself. They had probably left to go make out again, something she wished she could be doing.

She knew she was just being selfish now...

Rini removed the paper clinging to her face. She wished that dream had been real...

She always favored men in smaller swimwear. She didn't know why; Rini can barely remember the first time it struck her and got her heart racing. When it was apparent that a man was athletic, in her opinion, the suit gave a sort of deliciousness to them. And to her, Robert's speedo look absolutely indulging, hugging his body just right and leaving so much to enjoy.

Rini found herself biting her lip in real time, remembering her dream. She could almost clearly recall how snug it looked on his hips. She knew because she had seen him in it many times before. She wasn't sure he knew her attraction to it, though when Melody invited him along while she, Rini, and Kyuusuke snuck out to a pool at night, Rini hoped he hadn't seen how much she had been staring at him.

She knew that all of the dream had been from both memory and fantasy. That did nothing to counter how vivd it had been. It was like he had been right there...

Deciding it was enough studying for the day, she quickly slid her notebooks into her bag, leaving the kitchen for her room.

The house was empty too, since Serena and Darien were out. The pinkette felt much better that way. She wasn't ready to socialize just yet, the heat of her fantasy still ebbing away.

She felt hot, an unbearable discomfort and dropped her bag near her desk, and after locking her bedroom door, sagged to her bed with a heavy sigh.

Robert, the soccer and swim star at the school. The cute—no, _handsome_ one who had feelings for her years ago now haunted _her_ dreams.

Rini sank into her plush bedding and sighed again. She couldn't deny that the boy did have a pair of pretty eyes...and face...and body too... He was more modest than he used to be.

Rini begrudgingly admitted that he had indeed grown to be attractive.

Closing her eyes, her mind recalled of that weekend at the pool, of seeing Robert in that swimwear…

That swimwear is all she saw right now, all she wanted off and away.

But Robert was her friend and she probably shouldn't be letting her thoughts wonder like this, wishing he was here instead.

Rini groaned in frustration into her pillow.

Pegasus' Stallion Reve remained untouched on her shelf. She hadn't been able to call on him ever since returning to the past and it worried her. She's become afraid that maybe their time was up, that she was truly growing up now. She was in high school now, so it wouldn't be very surprising, but still...

The shrill sound of her cellphone brought her back. Rini steadied herself in her mass of plushies, and after internal debating, went over to her desk to pick it up. Instead of a voice call like in her dream, it was a text message sent by Robert. He wanted to meet her at that pool they snuck out to that time before.


End file.
